Pie Pivotmontier -O
Adam Suonborai (July 18, 2003 - February 17, 2019) better known online as '''Pie Pivotmontier-O, '''was a well known YouTube Pooper. He made Spingebill poops and used Vegas Pro 14 as his video editor. He was mostly popular for his Spongebob YTPs. His first YTP in 2016 surprisingly got him popular immediately (mostly due to the YouTube algorithm). On February 16th, 2019, it was confirmed that Adam had committed suicide due to family issues. History In 2010, the original Pie Pivotmontier-O YouTube channel was launched. This channel was mainly centered around animation. Later that year, he made his very first YTP, entitled Elmo Needs To Poop. Though not very many people viewed it, he continued making them regularly. This channel was terminated in mid 2011 for copyright infringement. Although he had already abandoned the account by then, he didn't make his return to YouTube until May 24, 2014. From that point until mid 2016, he posted slightly better, but still amateur, animations. These would soon be deleted as his channel gained popularity. From that point in 2016 onward, creating YouTube Poops became his main focus. This shift in content, the steady increase in quality, and consistent humour led to him amassing over 32,000 subscribers as of February 2019. First Poop Seen The first one is not certain, however The Sky Had A Weegee! by Hurricoaster and Dinner Blaster were a few he had cited. First Poop Made The first YTP Pie made was Youtube Poop - Elmo Needs To Poop, released in 2010. Style His style differs little from most modern Poopers, but he has quick commentary that angers a surprisingly large amount of people. Preferred Sources *Spongebob *Shows From His Childhood Preferred Methods *Masking *Sentence Mixing *Animations *Visual Gags *Acid Trips *Electronic Sounds *Green screening Preferred Software Vegas Pro 14.0 Photoshop CS6 Paint.net Liked *Quality YTPs and YTPers *Cartoons *His Loyal Subscribers *Video Games Disliked *A Lot of Youtubers *MLG *People Who Bandwagon Reception His videos from 2017 until his death were well received and have been noticed by large-scale creators such as Trudermark, EmpLemon, and Yoshimaniac. However, his inclusion of many unpopular opinions in his YouTube Poops have embroiled some viewers in harsh disagreements. Death On February 17, 2019, it was reported that Adam committed suicide due to the abusive nature of his parents. A GoFundMe page was started by his older sister, Serena Suonborai. According to Serena, Pie had suffered pulmonary contusions, bruises, fractures, and internal bleeding, indicating that he had jumped off a building. Despite seven hours of extensive surgery, he died. His death was described as sudden and unexpected. The following was said in the GoFundMe page: Criticisms *People don't like earrape, so yeah. *His jokes gags could be uninspired or just plain unfunny at times. *He didn't usually put epilepsy warnings, which makes seizure inducing moments unpredictable and annoying. *He intentionally put his unpopular opinions in almost every poop he made to piss people off, and it worked. *One person called him a Paperking99 rip-off. Achievements *He amassed over 32,000 subscribers at the time of his death. *He earned the subscriptions of and had been recognized by many popular YouTube Poopers. *While they had probably never seen his content, he had many interactions with popular YouTubers. Influences *cartoonlover98 *Hurricoaster *BarneyIsPerverted *AwfulFawfultheFalafe *EmpLemon *Yoshimaniac *Trudermark Trivia *He allegedly used to be friends with Animation Rewind. *His Discord server was opened in September 2017 and has since gained over 1,000 members. Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Youtubers Category:Famous Youtube Poopers Category:Deceased Category:Deceased YouTube Poopers Category:Retired Youtube Poopers